dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamazon.mom
Mamazon.mom is a virtual "site" hosted by Mamazon, and the only means to obtain in-game items using real-money (In App Purchases). Although most items which Mamazon.mom stocks is only available via IAP, it is still possible to obtain items such as Rice Balls, Golden Keys and the Pako Scroll through regular gameplay. Having purchased various accumulated values' worth of IAP from Mamazon.mom is known to unlock a unique tier-based reward system. This grants the player bonus content and items which are not usually obtainable otherwise. Commercial Transaction Law DMM.com Co., Ltd. is the company in charge of Dandy Dungeon's IAPs. Internal App Purchases Item Descriptions Rice Balls Rice Balls can be used to revive yourself from the dead if you die in dungeon and to get items from Hungry Questers. Spending Rice Balls on Hungry Questers especially on Weapon Castle of Phantom is recommended. Rice Ball x 1 Japanese Soul Food Eat just one and you'll recover all of your HP and energy! Rice Ball x 6 Finally get that six-pack! Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. Buy 6 and save! Rice Ball x 13 A baker's dozen! Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. Buy 13 and save! Rice Ball x 15 Available for a limited time! A limited-time set conaining both 15 Rice Balls and a Nobiyo Coin! Rice Ball x 32 32 Rice Balls Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. 32 for the price of less than 32! Rice Ball x 48 This 48-pack is a real deal! Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. Buy 48 and save big! Rice Ball x 74 74 for the price of less than 74! Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. Buy 74 and save! Rice Ball x 156 156 Rice Balls Japanese Soul Food! Eat just one and you'll get all your energy and HP back. 156 for the price of less than 156! Tickets Storage Expansion Ticket +10 Expand your Storage! Store ten more tools, weapons, and armor with this warehouse expansion kit. Storage Expansion Ticket +100 Expand your Storage! Store a hundred more tools, weapons, and armor with this warehouse expansion kit. Golden Key To the Pyramid! Opens the door to the Pyramid, where many rare treasures hide. Golden Key x 3 To the Pyramid! Opens the door to the Pyramid, where many rare treasures hide Nice: there's three of them. Golden Key x 15 ?''' ?. Special Welcome Home Yamada '''Limited time! 1 per customer What a deal! Rice Ball x4, +30 Storage, Silver Ore x20, Gold Bar x2, Falcon Scroll x2, Mister Thunders x2, Lucky Fish x2!(Limit one purchase per customer.) Premium Set Get Dandy as Heck! Wh...whoa. It's Pako, Ducks, Music Friend, Sato's Quest Box, *and* 10 Rice Balls? This deal is nuts! Gameko Statue Bath Fans unite! For use in the Turtle Bath House during Bath Events: Gameko Appears and destroys the weakest enemies! And! The enemies will drop Turtle Badges! Will break after many uses. Memorial Coin Summer is here!! This super-rare coin commemorates Nobuo Uematsu's Boss Dungeon! It has as much experience as 40 |Iron Ores! Also, you'll receive one bonus item. Sato's Quest Box A whole bunch of fun stuff! Sato's Story: new dungeon, new rewards, new Dandy Collection, and a new rare tool: "Red Castanets", which lets you steal enemies' treasure!! Duck ?''' ? Pako '''Try some new tactics! You can access your storage during battle! This will open up a world of new tactics! (For a limited time, we're selling this in a set with +30 Storage!) Memobot This robot remembers everything! A robot pet for your room. This robot will let you replay any of the incredible memories you've had in Yamada-kun's apartment. For a limited time on sale with a +30 storage set! Music Friend Listen to some hot tunes Flying music-player device! Listen to any music you've heard in the game! Make your own playlists! Happy Turtle for Turtle Fans! No longer worry about collecting too many bath badges! Also, you'll find more badges! What a treat. Super Pharaoh Buddy I'm gonna be the Pyramid King! With this doll, you can now enter the Golden Pyramid as much as you want! No more fragments; no more keys! Reward System There are currently four tiers of this reward system. Most notably, obtaining the Gold status unlocks Dandy Collection Rewards; a dance sequence will be played, ending with a gift of a Memorial Coin or Rice Ball depending on the number of Dandy Collections unlocked. More details can be seen in Dandy Collection Sets. Trivia * Prices of most items differ based on the device, i.e. the iOS version's items appear cheaper than those in the Android version. * Golden Keys and Rice Balls can be found as a monster drop in Mamayan Ruins, supposedly the homeland of Mamazon herself. This however is limited to a weekly limit. * Mamzon is a portmanteau of Amazon and mama. Category:Shop